Prussia's choice
by Angelofdarkness2
Summary: Prussia made the bad choice of getting engaged to two people, Russia and Romano...now they've found out and want him to pick one or the other. Who will he choose? Rated M for bad language and possible sexual themes...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo~! I made a new story! Finally! Anyways, I had a friend read it so hopefully all mistakes are taken care of. Um...

YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! And seriously, don't review and tell me how disgusting or wrong it is...because that's really stupid. Besides, I'll just laugh at your flame.

Pairing(s): Russia/Prussia, Prussia/Romano

oh! Everything belongs to their rightful owners! I own nothing!

I think that's all I was supposed to say...oh! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>He sat, watching as the two he loved with all his heart converse in the other room. He had no idea what to do. Both had summoned him on this day at exactly two o'clock to discuss a matter of great importance. Love. The silverette was terribly nervous for those two were his fiancés. He was engaged to a small, cute brunette with sharp hazel eyes in Italy on his way to visit an old friend of his who happened to be staying in a hotel there. He also was engaged to a tall, wide shouldered blonde with soft, kind, caring purple eyes in Russia where he had a small meeting with his younger brother and his fiancé to discuss possible wedding plans. He was hoping they would never meet each other ever in this world so he could live happily with both. But of course he never gets what he wants. He loved them so much and just couldn't live without either of them. His heart ached for the small Italian and the tall Russian. What was he to do when his heart cried out for both with so much passion?<p>

"Gilbert dear, can you come in here, da?" he squeaked as he was startled from his thoughts by the soft voice of the Russian, Ivan Braginsky. His voice carried with such a sweet melody, it caressed his very soul, filling him with a warmth he's never felt before in his life. It made him so happy and brought a soft smile to his face when he would sing to him in the night as they gazed at the stars above their home. "Al'binos? Are you all right?" he heard that voice beckoning to him, that sweet sweet voice that made him fall in love with the gentle giant. He sighed, hesitantly walking into the room to approach the two males sitting beside each other. He nodded as he sat on the couch opposite of them, heavy with emotional exhaustion.

"Potato bastard…" he heard the small Italian mutter. He looked up at the smaller man who held so much beauty. He was his first husband, Lovino Vargas. He fell in love with this boy the moment he saw him, sitting upon his porch overlooking his tomatoes. He had a soft expression on his face as he looked happily upon the red fruits that were finally ready to be harvested. The boy had moved slowly towards his garden of red fruits but stopped in his tracks as he spotted a small animal stealing from him. Anger swelled in the small man as he ran towards the animal, hoe high in the air. The animal screamed and tried to run but the Italian caught it and whacked it with his gardening tool. He'd never seen someone like that in his life, someone so beautiful, so harsh yet so kind. His heart yearned for the boy but he didn't have a chance, or so he thought. "Oi! Pay attention!" He blinked, pulled once again out of his thoughts. Both men were looking at him, betrayal in their eyes as they looked at him sadly. His heart throbbed in pain as he looked upon both expressions. Ivan looked the most pitiful with tears waiting in his eyes, tears of frustration and hurt wanting to fall slowly down his adorably rounded cheeks. Lovino looked more angry than anything, his mouth lay in a straight grim line as his eyes glared at him with so much hatred. He winced. He never wanted to hurt either of them, but because of his selfishness he had done that and more.

"Al'binos, please, tell us why you would do this…" pain was so evident in the Russian's voice, it just broke his heart. He wanted to hold him close and pet his soft hair, whisper to him that everything was fine and to not worry. But he knew better. He looked to Lovino who just continued to glare at him, but expectantly. He sighed, there was no way out of this and he knew it, but he had hoped that he could get away.

"I…I don't know…I just…"

"Don't give me that 'you don't know' shit!" he winced at the harsh tone. "You DO know! Now just fucking tell us potato bastard!" the Italian's glare intensified, tired of all of this. He sighed, and kept his face blank.

"You know, I never wanted to hurt either of you" he raised a hand to silence the Italian, knowing he would try to interrupt. "but I can't help that I fell in love with both of you. I know what I did is wrong but this feels so right!" he held a hand above his heart. "I just couldn't leave either of you! I just couldn't!" the Italian looked at him in disgust while the Russian looked angry yet oddly pleased.

"So, if I'm correct, you love us both but want to keep both even though it is considered wrong?" the albino nodded, his red eyes pleading for understanding and support. The Russian sighed and tilted his head slightly, anger started to spread to his eyes. "Al'binos, you can not have both. You must choose." The Prussian's eyes widened in horror, his heart stopped at those words.

"B-but Ivan! I-I can't! I jus-"

"You can, and you will bastard!" the Italian slammed his hand down onto a side table that sat next to the chair he sat upon. He winced, his heart breaking at the big decision he now had to make.

"Can…can I talk to each of you separately so I can get things straight?" they both turned to each other, confused then nodded reluctantly. Both stood, waiting for who was to go first.

With that said, he pulled Lovino aside to speak with him first. Gilbert tried his best to keep calm and to word things correctly so as not to set off the fiery Italian. Sadly as the discussion progressed, Lovino got louder and louder and more aggressive towards the albino. Hateful words were thrown between the two, maybe even a few punches as well. All in all, the discussion didn't go very well and soon Gilbert was forced to send Lovino out of the room to call in Ivan.

The discussion between Gilbert and Ivan was more calm yet more frightening. A chill would run down his spine whenever the tall blonde spoke with an odd possessive tone to his sweet voice, making it sound more sickening and twisted. This was getting him no where as they kept going in circles. With a sigh, he sent Ivan out of the room.

What was he to do? He loved them both. He didn't want to lose either of them. Another sigh fell from his lips as he stood to look out of the window set to the left of the couches. It was a cloudy day, the clouds were weeping like his lost soul and conflicted heart. The world felt his pain. He rested a hand upon the cold glass of the window as thoughts and memories raced through his mind. Flashes of his happy memories with each individual, the words they spoke to each other, the kisses they shared, the electric current that raced through his being every time he saw them smile or laugh. It hurt to know that he had to let one go, but who? He thought long and hard on this and soon enough, he came up with his decision.

With a heavy heart he walked out of the room, a ring in hand, to face the two men who changed his life for the better. They both stood out of their chairs, anxiety and worry in their eyes as they watched the albino approach them. One in particular was the most worried, his eyes widening. Gilbert held out the ring and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry but I chose-

* * *

><p>Read and Review?<p>

Prussia will love you forever! And he's not one for love! lol

R&R only if you would like to...

Oh! If you would like me to add anything just ask!

Thanks for reading! 3


	2. Romano

Okay~! So i finally got a new chapter done! Yay~! This is what would happen if Prussia had chosen Romano. I will be putting up the Russia one soon...if i can ever finish it...

Also, I could never figure out Hungary's spelling of her name. I've heard it two different ways so...yeah...sorry if I'm wrong...

I own nothing

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert held out the ring and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry but I chose-<em>

-Lovino." Shock was written on both faces as Gilbert placed the ring that he had received from Ivan into the Russian's hand.

"W-what?" pain and betrayal was written all over the Russian's cute face, his lavender eyes filling with tears. He couldn't believe that after every wonderful moment they spent together, he chose the bratty Italian over him. He just couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. He was the sweetest one of all the nations. How can anyone choose a brat like Lovino over him? He clenched his hand around the ring then stormed out, tears flowing down his rounded chubby cheeks. Ivan looked down at the beautiful ruby red studded ring in his hand, anger rising. If he couldn't have him, no one could…

"Tch, stupid vodka drinking bastard." The small Italian looked upon the door with anger and resentment but it soon changed as Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Well, hey there sexy. You done being a grouch now that this was handled?" the Italian snorted, wrapping his skinny arms around the albino's neck.

"I'm not a grouch. I'm just an irritated fiancé." Gilbert smirked.

"Oh? Well, will this make it better?" he leaned down and kissed him softly, moving a hand to the back of his head. The brunette squeaked, surprised by the gesture as he was never quite used to displays of affection, even though Antonio was all over him earlier that day. He pulled back with a long overdue smile on his face as he gazed into the caramel eyes of the Italian. "I love you Lovi…"

"I-I love you too, you potato bastard…"

Even though he had felt a small pain in his heart when the Russian left, he knew he had made the right choice. He really didn't want to leave someone so kind hearted and sweet but, he loved to be with the fiery Italian just a little bit more…

Years later Gilbert stood at the altar, waiting for the wedding to start. He nervously looked around the room, counting every flower that Francis had placed.

"Mon ami, please calm yourself. It will do you no good if you continue to worry." His blonde friend looked upon him with worry radiating from his lithe body.

"Si, relax amigo. Everything will be fine~!" the Spaniard slapped him on the back as a comforting and friendly gesture but it didn't seem to ease the albinos nerves. He really wasn't worried about the wedding at all, he was ready to spend the rest of his life with his little Lovino. He was worried about something going wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have invited the Russian he so rudely dumped.

"Gilbert! Hey!" A Hungarian woman approached him, a big, bright smile upon her face. He smiled, although hesitantly.

"Hallo Elizabeta…" she raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"You okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine. Just, looking for someone that I hope to gott doesn't come…" as soon as he finished his sentence, said person walked through the doors of the church. "Fuck…" Elizabeta turned to see the big Russian man walking quickly towards the four of them, not looking too happy. Her eyes narrowed as she moved to stand in front of the albino, refusing to let the best day of his life be ruined by a stupid oversized bitch who couldn't get over a breakup.

"Ivan, don't you dare ruin this day for Gilbert or I swear to god I will kill you with my frying pan." As she said that she reached under her dress and pulled out said frying pan. All the Russian man did was laugh, a frying pan couldn't keep him away from what he wanted. He picked her up and threw her off to the side, none too gently. She managed to land on her feet unharmed.

"Priviet Al'binos~" his smile widened as soon as he stood before the groom to be. "It's been a while since I last saw you…"

The albinos eyes narrowed, "there was a reason for that Ivan and I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave without causing any problems…"

Ivan laughed, "you really think I'd ruin such a…_wonderful _day?" he tilted his head slightly, hair lightly brushing against his nose. The Prussian blushed slightly, how could Ivan do this to him? Sure, he loves Lovino more than anything but Ivan always had a place in his heart, even if it is very small.

"J-Ja! Now, g-get out!" he pushed at the larger man, making sure not to look at him in fear of seeing those amethyst eyes that had caught his attention all those years ago. A hand grabbed his wrist as another tilted his head up.

"Al'binos, don't be so quick to be rid of me. I was invited and I intend to stay…" nervousness and fear radiated from the small frame of the Prussian as he was forced to look at Ivan. After a few moments of silence, the Russian released him and went to go sit down.

"It'll be okay Gil…" his Spaniard friend rested a tanned hand on his shoulder, smiling at him in hopes to bring down his nerves a bit.

"Oui, listen to Antonio. Everything will be fine mon ami." The Frenchman rubbed his back lightly, for once keeping his hands off the albino's tight ass.

The music then started, Gilbert's nervousness flaring up again. All got into their places, smiles etched onto their faces as they finally get to see the albino settle down and mature a little more.

The wedding went without an issue. It was a beautiful ceremony. You could see the love that the two men felt for each other, no, you could feel it in your heart. Those two were going to be together for the rest of their lives and nothing could stop them…well…actually…

"Al'binos, may I speak to you in private?" the albino tensed, slowly turning to meet the saddened eyes of the Russian. He opened his mouth to say no but he just couldn't, not when Ivan looked like that.

"all right…" he turned back to his husband to give him a quick kiss on the cheek then followed the Russian outside. "What do you want Ivan?"

"I…I just wanted to ask for a small favor…" this was unusual. Ivan was acting like a shy little child. He's usually standing tall with his head held high, never afraid but now, now HE looks afraid.

"And that would be?" he was afraid to hear what it was, even if Ivan was acting differently.

"All I want is one last kiss…I see that you're very happy with Romano…and…" tears started to build in the Russian's eyes. "I just want…closure I suppose…" he looked down at his feet, obviously very upset but trying to hide it. It was silent for a few moments until the Prussian laughed. The Russian's heart stopped, pain gripping him. The tears started to fall and he went to leave but a hand stopped him. He had stopped but did not make any movements to turn to face the smaller man.

"Ivan, you're still cute sometimes…" he pulled on his wrist a little harder, managing to get the giant of a man to face him. He reached up and tugged on the peach colored scarf to get Ivan's attention. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"D-da, okay…" With a sniffle, amethyst met ruby. They stared for a moment then slowly they leaned in, closing the distance between them. It was a short, simple kiss but it brought all the emotions, memories, everything back for just that short moment but it ended too soon for Ivan. "I-I will miss you al'binos…" more tears fell down the Russian's rounded cheeks. Tears started to build in Gilbert's own eyes.

"I-I'll miss you too…Lyubov'…but this…this is for the best…" he leaned up and gave the Russian one last kiss as he turned and headed back inside.

A small sadistic smile appeared on the taller man's face.

"One day Al'binos…you will be one with me…you will belong to me…and you will never leave me ever again…" he laughed as he turned the other direction, heading to his car. "Just you wait al'binos, just you wait…" he drove off, his plan already beginning to form in his psychotic mind…

* * *

><p>I might add another chapter that links to this. Like them on their honeymoon or something romantic or whatever...MIGHT! Anyways! The Russia one will be up eventually...<p>

I hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
